


My Omega

by Galaxy_Sombra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Genji, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominant Jesse McCree, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Verse, Overwatch - Freeform, Scent Marking, Submissive Genji Shimada, There honestly needs to be more fanfiction on this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Sombra/pseuds/Galaxy_Sombra
Summary: He was an Omega born into a family of Alpha's. They wanted to kill him, get rid of anything leading that they had another child. His brother, showing mercy, let the other slide, and now he is out into the streets, no longer under the protection of his title. Now he walks alone through the streets of hungry Alpha's seeking a mate. Luckily, along the way, he meets those who will help his journey be easier.And he possibly meets someone who can end his story in happiness.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Genji is a human because his beautiful brother spared his life. :D

I was truly someone special. To not be born as a Beta in a family full of Alpha's was very special as it was. But its very different if you end up being born as a Omega in a family full Alpha's. As a MALE Omega in a family full of Alpha's.

I wasn't allowed to leave the temple. I didn't know any other place except my room and the bathroom next door. I wasn't allowed to talk to people. I didn't have any electronics. I only had my imagination and sometimes my brother to speak to if he wasn't training. If him telling me to shut up and leave him alone counts as talking.

It was late at night when i woke up and grew really thirsty. I quietly left my bed and went to check on Hanzo to make sure he was okay. And i noticed he wasn't even in bed. COnfused, i just thought maybe he went to the bathroom around the same time. I quietly left the room and noticed my parents room light on. I raised an eyebrow.

I pressed my ear against the door and held my breath, listening in closely.

"You know he doesn't belong here. He is a disgrace to the clan."

"But... we've had him for this long, we can't learn to accept this?"

"You think i fucking care? I killed our wife because she tried to take him from us. I killed her because she has betrayed us. He's doing the same by just existing. Nobody knows he exists. So it won't make a difference."

".... Yes father."

I was confused, but i quickly rushed to my room. Who are they talking about? WHo are they going to get rid of? As i was getting comfortable in bed again, i suddenly realized and i froze. The door handle jingled and rang throughout my head as i jumped, sitting close to the wall. I held my knees to my chest, biting my lip. 

I knew i was special in a bad way, but do i need to be gotten rid of for it? The thought that my mother tried to save me from this cruel lifestyle. She tried to help me feel normal... and i killed her for it. I made her pay the price for being kind hearted.

The door opened.

A gasp left my mouth when i saw my older brother stand in the doorway. I wanted to scream, but for some reason it didn't work. i could see the bow being risen and pulled back. The silver piece aimed right at my head. I could feel the tears forming. Now that I think about it, this is the first time i've cried. I hate this feeling.

"Genji... don't struggle." He mumbled, twisting the arrow. I tried backing farther, but of course i was against the wall. Although with the window right above my head, i could get out. I could run and finally feel what a breeze is like.

"H-hanzo... stop. It d-doesn't have to..." I could finish. My vocal chords havent spoken this much at once. i was terrified. Is this how my mother felt? Watching the person she thought she loved getting ready to kill her for doing nothing wrong. SUddenly something silver flew past me and hit the wall. A small yelp came from me and i saw my brother drop his bow and fall to his knees in front of me.

"Genji look at me." He said and i blinked away the tears, visibly trembling as my brother held me close in a hug.

"You need to run. Get away from here. never come here again. Don't think of this place. Don't let our father get to you. You are not worthless. You mean something. You need to run and never look back." He said, not letting the water in his eyes escape. Suddenly a cold draft wafted in as the window was opened. I could feel a breeze. 

My brother helped my shaking body up and motioned me towards the window. 

"B-but Hanzo... you might end up like mom..." I said, halfway out the window. I glanced at my brother to notice him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He looked up at me with 2 tears running down his face.

"I'll think of something. Just go!" He said and i jumped slightly, running against the window and away from the temple, not looking back.

*~*

Is it usually this cold at night? Is it always this dark? I thought this place was more crowded. I glanced around and felt my stomach growl heavily. I bit my lip. Usually i would have a bowl of ramen. let my stomach fill up with the warm liquid. But i'm sure that would happen anymore now.

I know i wasnt super far away from the temple, but i know i could rest for now. I leaned again a building, sitting down and bringing my knees to my chest. I breathed out, staring at my breath before me. My eyes grew droopier as my head started to lean, until i hit something. I jolted up again and noticed a female standing before me. 

SHe had beautiful blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and her blue eyes shown in the moonlight. She was gorgeous. She held out a hand to me that i immediately took.

"You do not look vell. Are you alright?" She asked, pulling me up to my feet. Whoa, she was strong for a woman.

"I... i have had a rough night." I said, leaving out a majority of the details as she dragged me along. A small laugh left her mouth.

"I get that all ze time. Im Angela Ziegler. Most people call me Mercy." She said, then looking back to me as she unlocked the door to her place. I swallowed hard as i let out a small sigh. Was it smart to reveal your name right as you ran away from a famous family?

"Genji Shimada."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji was an Omega in a family full of Alpha's. They wanted to kill him, disown him and have no one know. But with the little mercy his brother has, he let him go, and now the Shimada has to survive alone with Alpha's always following. Lucky, he has been able to find many others to help him on the journey.
> 
> And he may have found someone to help him end it in happiness.

Alpha/ or the leader:  
Dominant, Agressive, strong, breave; Natural born leaders in this case.  
Usually, Alpha's tends to be ruthless, but that is how they have grown to be on top of the pyramid. Only the strongest survive. Because of the Alpha's surperiority, only they get most special privaleges most cannot achive. Only they can own territory, pick their mates and have high up roles in society.  
  
  


Beta/ Or the Workers:  
Because of their loss in most of their animalistic instincts but their high keys in being logical and effective. They are usually the ones keeping everything from falling aparts. Without them, nothing would get done. They make up about 70%of the human population.  
  
  


Omega/ Or the Queens:  
The most important, yet the most "useless" rank. They are only used to give birth to children. They are not allowed to work or even leave the house mostly. Naturally, all of them are women.

Well, almost all of them.

___

I was so happy to have Angela find me when she did. She stated if she didnt, i could possibly have my hormones start any second and get picked up by some stranger. Whatever that means. You see, i wasnt very educated on the outside world. I just knew that I was special and i was useless in someways, but prized in others.

Since i've been here, Angela has been running a lot of tests on me. But she has stated im not just a test subject, but that im really special.

 

"Angela... sorry to disturb you but," I started, glancing over to the doctor who was writing down the results for my respiratory test. She looked up and smiled, tilting her head to me.

 

"Yes Genji?" She asked, staring back to me with her big blue eyes. I smiled softly.

 

"I always hear that im very special. But i don't know why. I know im an Omega, but how does that change anything?" I asked, playing with my thumbs as i stared down. I could see the the doctor stiffen up and glance upwards, biting my lip. "Y-you don't have to answer. Its just been bothering me for a while." I mentioned quickly, not liking it when i made her uncomfortable. She then waved it off.

 

"Its not that Genji. Its just that what i tell you may surprise you greatly." SHe said, a nervous smile on her face. I shook my head and hopped off of the table i was sitting on, slipping my shirt back on.

 

"I can handle it doctor. I've dealt with greater things." I said, bowing to her slightly. SHe giggled when i did that and lead me to a different room. There was her assistant Moira O'Deorain, writing down results for something. She glanced over and saluted slightly.

 

"Dr. Ziegler, do you need something?" She said, and Mercy nodded, sighing softly.

 

"Do you have the results for the male omega stats?" She said and Moira nodded, pulling something up on the computer, which then appeared on the board in front.

First i noticed how many female alpha's were on the earth. "In every 100 babies, a female alpha will most likely be born." Then she switched the tile again. My eyes then widened at the results.

 

"For every 2,000,000,000 babies, a male omega will possibly be born. But none have been born yet."

I could feel my own heart beat heavily. The only reason nobody knew a male omega existed was because I was never revealed to the outside world. I felt a small ham don my shoulder.

 

"Genji, please do not be too hard on yourself. You are truly special. And I can help you stay safe." Angela spoke, squeezing my shoulder slightly. I could feel myself trembling again. I forced a smile.

 

"But... Omega's aren't bad right? We are useful right?" I asked softly, shutting my eyes. The fact that I was so rare... I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

 

"Genji... you were basically born to carry young. You were born into a role for females. But that doesn't mean you aren't special." She said and I pulled away from her touch slightly. I started to feel weird, my face and body started to burn. My abdomen felt weird.

 

"Has he ever had a season before?"

 

"No. With males, their seasons don't end until they find a mate. Genji, come on."

 

"What the hell is a season?!"

 

•~•

 

I felt as if I was at the temple again. I was pretty much bed bound with my whole body craving for something. Even Angela has started acting weird. She's always giving me strange looks...

Why don't my pants fit me correctly anymore. I whimpered softly. I glanced over to the small box Angela had given me. She told me how to use them, but I don't think I should be using THAT was a guy... right? I bit my lip while staring at the box. I reached for it.

Then Angela called me down. I quickly lept out of bed and ran downstairs, staring at someone in the doorway. My eyes widened.

 

"Genji, Meet Jesse McCree. He is going to be your bodyguard so you can go outside. I'm sorry I kept you in here so long I-"

I couldn't hear her anymore. I kept staring at the male in the doorway. He was staring at me to with a smug smirk. My body started to feel much weirder now and I broke my gaze looking down. That's weird, I haven't seen anything like him before. He's so... beautiful. I snapped out of my thoughts.

 

"Howdy. The names Jesse. I'll be protecting you for the next couple months." He said, holding out his hand. I took it, shaking it with a blush.

 

"G-Genji Shimada." I said as I bit my lip. Act normal! You still have a crush on Angela. She's an Alpha, you're an Omega, it works perfectly...

 

"So I hear he's a male Omega? Never seen one before." He said, examining me. His eyes raking over my thankfully clothed body. Another blush filled my face.

 

"Genji, starting tomorrow you are allowed to roam wherever you want with Jesse by you at all times." Angela said, a hand on my shoulder. "Just remember to keep close to him." She said, but everything was being drowned out again when I looked back into his eyes. They were a nice, chocolate brown....

 

How am I supposed to stay close to someone that's makes me feel like I'm melting?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this isn't GENCY, this is MCGENJI. I will get further into the story later. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse really wasn't on his best guard today.

Today is my first day with McCree and we went to the park to enjoy the breeze. He said I could ask him any questions... so...

"Mr. McCree, are you an Alpha?" I asked and Jesse looked over with a small smile, nodding.

"I sure am. But don't you get too scared of me. I would never take advantage of you." He said as he leaned back on the bench we were sitting on. It was silent for a while before he spoke this time.

"So when you found out you were a male omega, what did you think?" He said, quietly so no one else could hear. Or else all the Alpha's in the area would probably attack me.

"Well uhm," Was I allowed to tell him about my backstory? "When I found out, I just kept on the low. I made sure not to leave the house much. I felt useless..." There, the slight truth. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. A bigger and warmer hand than when Angela touched my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Jesse staring back into my eyes. I could feel my face get warm against the breeze.

"Ya ain't useless Genji. Sure, everyone mentions that Omega's are only used for breeding and slavery, but we can't just go around believin'' it. Omega's have many uses." He said softly. I could feel his breath on my face. Mint... it felt good...

"Thank you Jesse. I appreciate it." I said softly, rubbing my arms in the breeze. Then I noticed not many people were at the park. I glanced around and they were all at a presentation. I motioned Jesse to follow and we walked over, curious as to what this was about.

"We would like to let you all know of an amazing discovery we made a few months ago that we had kept from the public for a while." Said the announcer. I made sure to stay close to Jesse. I would hate to get lost in this crowd.

"We have made the amazing discovery of a male Omega located in this region. It's the only one in the world, but we can't find it. If you smell the scent of Strawberries covered in chocolate, follow the scent, for that is the male omega."

What? Why was I so dizzy now. I'm confused... how did they know I was here? I felt like throwing up, I was sweating all over. I wanted to run away like I never existed. Then I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at my side and saw Jesse with a serious expression. A blush fell on my face.

"Jesse I-"

"I will protect you Genji. I promise."

•~•

Everybody I brushed against I felt instant fear. Every time I saw someone look at me I felt weak and vulnerable. And scared. I swear I almost had a panic attack until I looked at him. Jesse smiled softly to me and took my hand into his own. I gave him a nervous smile in return, shaking slightly. He stood up from the bench we were sitting on and glanced at me.

"I'll go get us a couple snacks, okay?" Jesse said, his hand slipping away from my own. I was stiff in my spot, keeping my legs closed (Even though Angela had given me sealants for my scent) and my head high. I was pretty sure no one would attempt to attack me until I saw three guys walk up to me with grins.

"Hey little boy, this is out bench." The first one growled, leaning down to my head. I did my best not to gag at his breath. Suddenly my sarcasm kicked in as my eyebrow raised, me crossing my arms and leaning back as an attempt to escape the putrid breath.

"Your bench hmm? Show me the name and i'll give it to you." I said, glancing up to him considering they were all standing up. The second one grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, gripping me hard.

"Yeah, we're gonna write our name on it with you blood." He growled, the third one grabbing my arms and picking me up, the other two blocking anyone's view and dragging me towards the trees. I struggled, kicking and attempting to free my arms, but there grasp- sadly- was too strong. I was pinned against a tree by my shirt as one of them yanked on my hair roughly. I winced slightly, but I refused to give them their satisfaction. 

"Oh c'mon, where are your sassy remark now huh?" One of them growled, his fist clenching. Okay, maybe I was slightly scared now. He laughed as the fist flew straight to my face, hitting my jaw straight on. I shouted a painful noise, already feeling the bruise forming. The one who punched me laughed slightly and hit me against the tree and punched me in the stomach. My mouth opened, attempting to get any air into my system. I could see another fist about to hit me and I braced myself, which was slightly difficult because I couldn't fucking breathe, bit I did my best.

It felt like I was tensing forever, but I never felt anymore pain than I already did. When I opened my eyes, there were two more guys now, except one of them were fighting the 3 guys assaulting me. The other was pulling me up and helping me away. What is going on. I looked over to my blonde savior but my vision was getting dark. My breathing came back, but was slower than usual. The man set me down and started to speak, but his voice was so muffled. I closed my eyes, feeling so tired.

Except that lasted for about two seconds before someone slapped me and I sprang up, glancing around. There were two guys looking at me with slight worried looks, one with blond hair and one with black and a bushy goatee. Fear welled up inside of me and I attempted to move back until I realized a tree was behind be. The blonde one was the one to speak up first.

"Hey hey hey, calm down. You have nothing to worry about we helped you." He said and my shaking lessened, but I kept my guard up. The one with the goatee sighed and his serious face softened as he looked at me and held out a hand.

"Gabriel Reyes. This is my boyfriend Jack Morrison." He said. His heavily scarred face and bulging muscles didn't make him look friendly, but his tone told a different story. I noticed the blonde one's face, known as Jack now, reddened up and I smiled slightly. They stood up and help a hand out for me. I took them both and pulled myself, forcing myself to ignore the pain in my abdomen. They helped me start walking back towards the bench, but once we had gotten there, McCree had ran up to us and attempted to throw a punch to Gabriel, who caught his fist with ease.

"What are you doing with him?!" He shouted, hand hovering over his gun if anything happened. I shook my head at him and he gave a small huff before lowering his hand. Jack smiled slightly to McCree, a bit sour because the other just trying to hurt his boyfriend.

"You must be Jesse. I'm Jack Morrison, this is Gabe-"

"His boyfriend."

"Yeah... u-uhm anyways, we will be returning with you and Genji in a bit. Angela needed you guys back in a bit." He said and Jesse raised and eyebrow.

"You guys know Angela? Does that mean you guys know Genji is... ya know." He said, looking around secretively. Jack raised and eyebrow. 

"A what?" He asked, making the cowboy facepalm. McCree had taken my hand gently, and pulled me towards him. I let him do so, needing to be next to him again.  Finally I let the water leave my eyes.

"Genji… im so sorry. I wont let it happen again darlin'." He said softly, stroking my hair as we started to walk back.

I was weak, I knew that. I was a male omega and I couldn't change that. But Jesse just made me feel like I was valuable... Like I meant something.

I meant something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just ignore how long it took for me to get this chapter out okay?


End file.
